


Saying Goodbye

by Asgardian_princess_5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, Reichenbach Feels, Sad, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardian_princess_5/pseuds/Asgardian_princess_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's sister visits her brother's grave. Sad piece that I wrote a long time ago when I first experienced Reichenbach feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

A young woman walked into a graveyard in the dead of winter. No one else was around, which was how she wanted it to be. She didn't fancy others around while she did what she needed to do today. She'd put it off for months, but she'd finally worked up the courage to do it. Today was the day she would visit her brother's grave. 

She wandered amongst the tombstones, her hazel eyes skimming over the names and dates etched into varying colors of marble and granite. A gust of wind lifted her long, dark curls, causing them to whip across her face. She raised a pale hand and tucked them back into place behind her left ear. Her hair was the least of her worries. She pulled her gray coat tighter about her thin frame and noticed that she mirrored the winter sky. Her coat matched the shade of the clouds overhead, her eyes were cold and distant like the wind, and her mood reflected the general somber feel of the day. 

Finally, she reached the gravestone that she was searching for. Her boots ceased their steps in front of it. Without the sound of the frosted grass crunching under the woman's feet, the graveyard was silent. She stared at the black reflective stone of her younger brother's gravestone and found herself at a loss for words. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and spoke, her voice ringing out in the quiet of the cemetery. 

"You didn't have to do it, you know," she began. "Mycroft and I would've protected you. And John. And Molly, and Mrs. Hudson, and Greg. We all would've helped you. We could've made a plan, a million different plans, to avoid... this." 

She sighed heavily. "You didn't have to die, Sherlock. I don't know exactly what drove you to do this because Mycroft's being elusive as usual and he's definitely hiding something from me, but you didn't have to do it. Moriarty could've been defeated another way. Between the combined genius of you and Mycroft, I'm surprised that you didn't come up with something." 

Another sigh. "And I know you weren't a fake. John told me what you told him in... in the end. I know that you were a genius. I lived with you for most of our lives, and I simply can't believe that you faked that level of intelligence." 

She paused, tucking her hair, that so resembled that of her deceased brother's, back behind her ear again. "And I know if you were here, you'd tell me that caring is not an advantage because Mycroft's said that already and you two are more alike than either of you will ever admit. And I can try and try and try not to care, but  the truth is that nothing can stop me from caring about you." 

Tears leaked slowly from her eyes at this confession. "You...You're my brother and I love you. I'll never stop loving you, Sherlock, regardless of the fact that you're gone." 

She sniffled quietly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She moved forward and knelt directly in front of the gravestone. From inside her coat, she procured a white rose. She placed it carefully on the ground, laying it to rest on the grass. She reached up to place a hand on top of the stone and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the top of it, as tenderly as if she were kissing her little brother's forehead before he fell asleep, like she used to do when he was small. Her next words came out in a whisper, so quiet that they were almost inaudible. 

"Goodbye, dear brother." 

 


End file.
